The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion (NCCDPHP), Division of Oral Health (DOH) operates the Data Resource Center. The DRC collects and collates existing, relevant data from state and national databases related to oral health, archives and makes available documentation for these data, organizes and conducts analyses, disseminates findings through electronic and other methods, assists current and potential users of the data, and handles numerous other appropriate tasks, as directed. The purpose of this agreement is to provide support to and describe the services to be performed by the DOH in its operation of the Data Resource Center (DRC).